


Mid Night

by dragongoats



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabrielle abandons a moment of peace for an intimate moment with Xena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid Night

The mid night fire of the camp casts a low, dim light, that flickers playfully along the rocks and sticks of the forest. On her back, Gabrielle gazes up at the bright stars, her hand on her abdomen feeling the rise and fall. She feels at peace. Her mind, empty. Still. 

A soft sigh next to her reaches her ears and time starts moving again. Gabrielle smiles. Even in the dark she can conjure up the image and figure of Xena, resting next to her, so close she can feel the heat of her.

A murmured request beckons Gabrielle closer, to wrap her arms around her, to bury her face and nose in her hair, to give herself over to feeling that blissful, happy feeling that she so inspires. Xena whispers her name, still thick with sleep, and Gabrielle responds with a hum, kissing her cheek and side of her mouth— delighting in the sensations. Of smells and tastes, of soft hair against lips, of skin against skin.

"Gabrielle—" Xena starts again, turning over to kiss her gently, properly. Her lips— incredibly warm and soft— with a restrained power vibrating just below the surface. But, such is the essence of Xena.

Gabrielle ponders this, and how perfect she feels in her arms and how—

"—Gabrielle, you're thinking too much."

Gabrielle laughs, rolling them over—their limbs intertwining— and kisses Xena in response.


End file.
